cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leszek Filipowicz
Leszek Filipowicz (ur. 13 kwietnia 1967 roku w Białymstoku) – polski aktor teatralny, dubbingowy, a także dziennikarz i lektor. Absolwent wydziału lalkarskiego PWST we Wrocławiu (1991). Współpracował z warszawskim Teatrem Lalka (1991-1998). Znany m.in. z roli Garmadona w serialu Ninjago: Mistrzowie spinjitzu. Polski dubbing Filmy * 1969: Kot w Butach * 1976: Święty Mikołaj przybywa do miasta * 1980: 12 miesięcy * 1982: Czarodziejska lampa Alladyna * 1992: Powrót bałwanka Mrozika – Pan Tinkerton * 1993: Nowe przygody Wilhelma Tella – ** Gerard Gessler, ** Klaas, ** Jeden ze strażników, ** Tłum * 1995: Napoleon – Lektor (wersja TVP) * 1999: Małe anioły – tata Daniela * 2000: Cygańska ballerina – Miklos * 2000: Toyland – Przygoda w krainie zabawek – Tata Jessie'ego * 2000: Wielkanocna przygoda – ** tygrys Sabber, ** troglodyta Trog, ** tata Piotrka * 2002: Tajemnice Wyspy Wielkanocnej * 2002: Wigilijna opowieść małych myszek – ** Krzysztof, ** niedźwiedź, ** święty Mikołaj * 2003: Dyl Sowizdrzał * 2003: Magiczna Gwiazda – Serafin * 2004: Detektyw Glup – Fotel * 2005: Dinotopia: Walka o rubinowy kryształ * 2006: Azur i Asmar * 2006: Holidaze: Święta, których prawie nie było – ** Święty Mikołaj, ** tata Rdzawka, ** elf Hank, ** aktor przebrany za Mikołaja, ** Amor, ** Fred * 2007: Małe roboty * 2007: Waleczna panda * 2007: Wyprawa po magiczne serce – ** pan Polarny, ** sędzia #2, ** lektor tytułu filmu * 2008: Mściciele przyszłości – ** Hulk / Bruce Banner, ** Vision * 2009: Barbie i trzy muszkieterki – Bertram * 2009: Hulk kontra Thor – ** Hulk, ** Volstagg * 2009: Hulk kontra Wolverine – ** Hulk, ** Profesor * 2009: Truskawkowe ciastko: Warto marzyć * 2009: Garfield: Koty górą * 2010: Hulk na obcej planecie – Hulk * 2011: Pokémon: Czerń – Victini i Reshiram − stary król * 2011: Thor - Opowieści Asgardu – Volstagg * 2012: Egipskie psiaki * 2012: Siostry wampirki – ** Dziadek Gustav, ** woźny * 2013: Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters - Predacons Rising – Bulkhead * 2014: Benek Brawura i czerwone taksówki * 2014: Niewidzialny chłopiec – lektor * 2015: Abulele * 2015: Archie – cyberpies – kucharz w restauracji * 2015: Gamba – Chuichi * 2015: Jeździec bawołów * 2015: Nasz biały wielbłąd * 2015: Niesamowity świat April * 2015: Peppa i złote kalosze – ** Pan Ziemniak, ** Dziadek Pies * 2015: Zimowe przygody Jill i Joy * 2016: Mikołaj w każdym z nas – ** Narrator, ** Listonosz, ** Stary Mikołaj * 2016: Miłość pisana Braillem – ** ojciec Victora, ** przechodzień, ** lektor * 2016: Miś Bamse i córka wiedźmy – Nornik Siłacz * 2016: Nazywam się Cukinia – Rajmund * 2016: Tellur Aliens – Singulord * 2017: Kraina lodu. Przygoda Olafa * 2017: LEGO Batman: Film – Rekin * 2017: Opiekuńczy bracia – Rogman * 2017: Sahara – Szeryf Seriale * 1959: Piaskowy dziadek – ** pies Mopsik, ** Lis * 1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem (wersja na płytach VCD dołączonych do gazety Polska) – ** Willy Fog, ** komisarz Rowan, ** właściciel słonia (odc. 7), ** ksiądz Wilson (odc. 26) * 1996-2000: Przygody Księgi Mądrości – ** Platon (druga wersja), ** Tygrokrates (Sokrates) (druga wersja), ** nauczyciel (druga wersja; odc. 27) * 2000-2002: Fix i Foxi * 2000: Marvin, stepujący koń – ** Stripes, ** Lyman Slime, ** Jeden z klaunów-sługów Lymana, ** Philbert (odc. 13b), ** Borys (odc. 24b) * 2001-2002: Edi i miś – Zdziś (Miś) (wersja VCD) * 2001-2006: Listy od Feliksa – profesor Kinol (seria II) * 2003: Giovanna w krainie snów * 2004-2006: Ale robale * 2004: Dzień dobry Marcin * 2004: Świnka Peppa (wersja dla MiniMini+) * 2007-2008: Gotfryd – ** Hamlet, ** Lektor * 2007-2016: Fineasz i Ferb – MODOK (odc. 111-112) * 2010-2011: LEGO: Fabryka bohaterów – Von Nebula (późniejsze odcinki) * 2010: Pound Puppies: Psia paczka – ** Shattner (odc. 61), ** Stinkman (odc. 63) * 2010: Transformers Prime – Bulkhead * 2011: Austin i Ally – pan Schxlumbraugh (odc. 76) * 2011: Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu – Garmadon * 2011: Zielona Latarnia – Zilius Zox (odc. 1-2, 7, 12-13, 19-20) * 2012: Kibaoh Klashers – ** Dziadek, ** Vandal, ** Gramps * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – Bałwan Mrozek * 2013-2014: Glitter Force Doki Doki – ** Bel (odc. 2, 4-7, 9-18, 23-24, 26-30), ** Dziadek Clary (odc. 3), ** Distain Rzeźbiarz (odc. 13), ** Pociąg Distain (odc. 13) * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – ** sir Finnegan, ** król odwiedzający #2, ** król Henrik (odc. 74) * 2013: Legendy Chima * 2013: Oddział specjalny – Arcyrzeźnik (odc. 39) * 2013: Pokémon seria: XY – Meyer (odc. 2, 9-10 serii XVII, 18-20 serii XVIII, 36, 38-45 serii XIX) * 2015: Lwia Straż – Król Sokwe (odc. 27) * 2015: Nexo Knights – Wielka Księga Potworów * 2015: Star Wars: Opowieści Droidów – Bail Organa (odc. 3) * 2015: Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Bulkhead (odc. 68-71) * 2016: LEGO Bionicle: Droga do jedności – Onua * 2016: Luna Petunia – ** Kucharz Mięsko (odc. 2, 9-10, 18, 20, 22), ** Ashton (odc. 3, 13, 22), ** Ucieszkołajek (odc. 10), ** Skrzek (odc. 12-13) * 2017: Legendy – ** Burmistrz (odc. 4), ** Quetzalcoatl (odc. 5-6, 11, 13) * 2017: Tru i Tęczowe Królestwo * 2018: Luna Petunia: Powrót do Zachwytlandii – ** Kucharz Mięsko, ** Drzewon, ** Szlem Gry * 2006: Wesoła Szkoła 3 – Lektor w prezentacjach * 2008: Legend: Hand of God – ** Baras, ** Kaduk, ** Mistrz Tiberius, ** Herszt orków * 2008: Overclocked: Historia o przemocy – Barman * 2008: eXperience112 – ** Mike Lloyd, ** Francois Pierre * 2008: Avencast: Rise of the Mage – ** Gyron, ** Malvaren, ** Tercjusz * 2008: Tension – ** Pyszałek, ** Patriarcha * 2008: Requital: Zemsta szarego psa – ** Kniaź, ** Bohater, ** Wódz Nesterów * 2010: TRON: Evolution – Kevin Flynn * 2011: Jolly Rover * 2011: Might & Magic: Heroes VI – ** Sławoj, ** Djordje, ** Duch Djordjego, ** Łowca, ** Jorgen, ** Tłum orków, ** Tłum * 2014: Zaginięcie Ethana Cartera – Chad Carter * 2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 * 2017: LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo – Garmadon Słuchowiska * 2014: Porucznik Jamróz – Dowódca czołgu * 2017: Solaris – Gibarian * 2017: This War of Mine * 2018: Sherlock Holmes – Odcienie czerni * 2018: Sierżant Cuff – Murthwaite Wykonanie piosenek * 1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem (wersja na płytach VCD dołączonych do gazety Polska) * 2007: Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści * 2009: Truskawkowe ciastko: Warto marzyć Linki zewnętrzne * * Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy